


Fringe

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Friendship, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: A gift from one parent to another





	

Ian pulled away from kissing Mickey, much to Mickey’s chagrin. He whined, reaching for Ian’s face to keep it close. Ian chuckled, kissing him a few more times to placate him, then he rolled off the bed completely naked.

“I almost forgot,” he said, picking up some newspaper wrapped around something. “Debbie made this for you.”

Mickey sat up, covering his lower half with the sheets, avoiding the wet spots. “For me? The fuck is it?” he turned it over in his hands.

Ian got back in the bed, smiling. “Open it.”

Mickey tore the paper and unraveled the fabric. “A scarf?”

Ian nodded, “She’s started knitting things for Franie. Still a bit rough but she’s getting better.”

Mickey laid it out, running his hand along the dark green and blue yarn. He ran his fingers through the fringe at the end. “S'nice,” he commented, wrapping it around his neck.

Ian grinned, pulling on one of the ends so the strands tickled Mickey’s face. “She said it’s from one parent to another.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, but laughed. “Tell her I said thanks. I owe her for watching Yev.”

“Will do.”

“Now can we get back to what we were doing?” Mickey grinned, reaching for Ian.

“Yes, we can.”


End file.
